Daniel Bryan
Daniel Bryan 01.jpg Daniel Bryan 02.jpg Daniel Bryan 03.jpg Daniel Bryan.png Daniel Bryan Planets Champion.jpeg Daniel Bryan 2020.png Bryan Lloyd Danielson (born May 22, 1981) is an American author and retired professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he is the current on-screen General Manager of SmackDown Live under the ring name Daniel Bryan. In WWE, Bryan held the WWE Championship three times and WWE's World Heavyweight Championship once, in addition to being a one-time United States Champion, a one-time Intercontinental Champion and a one-time WWE Tag Team Champion as part of Team Hell No (with Kane). He was also the 2011 SmackDown Money in the Bank winner and the 2013 Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner. Bryan is the 26th Triple Crown Champion and the 6th Grand Slam Champion in WWE history and headlined several major pay-per-view events, including SummerSlam and WrestleMania XXX. Danielson was previously signed to the WWE, then known as the WWF, for an 18-month period from 2000–2001. Prior to joining WWE for his second stint in 2009, Danielson wrestled for various companies internationally using both his real name and the ring name (and later nickname) "American Dragon". He wrestled for Ring of Honor (ROH) from 2002 to 2009, being recognized as a "Founding Father" of the promotion, where he was a one-time ROH World Champion, as well the final Pure Wrestling Champion (unifying the Pure title with the World title). He was the first winner of ROH's annual Survival of the Fittest tournament in 2004. Danielson also wrestled extensively in Japan, winning the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship in Pro Wrestling Noah and the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (with Curry Man) in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Between WWE, ROH and Japanese promotions, he held eleven total championships. Danielson also won numerous titles on the independent circuit, including two PWG World Championships, the FIP Heavyweight Championship and the wXw World Heavyweight Championship. In February 2016, Danielson retired from professional wrestling due to medical issues (including seizures) arising from multiple concussions and a brain lesion. That July, he became the SmackDown General Manager following the return of the brand extension. * All Pro Wrestling Worldwide Internet Championship * All Star Wrestling World Mid-Heavyweight Championship * East Coast Wrestling Association Tag Team Championship * Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment Heavyweight Championship * Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling - NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship * Full Impact Pro Heavyweight Championship * International Wrestling Association Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship * Memphis Championship Wrestling Southern Light Heavyweight Championship * Memphis Championship Wrestling Southern Tag Team Championship * NWA Mid-South Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship * New Japan Pro Wrestling - IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla World Championship * Pro Wrestling Noah - Global Honor Crown Junior Heavyweight Championship * Ring of Honor Pure Championship * Ring of Honor World Championship * Texas Wrestling Alliance Tag Team Championship * Westside Xtreme Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship * World Series Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * WWE World Heavyweight Championship * WWE Championship * WWE Intercontinental Championship * WWE Tag Team Championship * WWE United States Championship * WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship See Also WWE SmackDown, Money in the Bank Match